Feelings Awaken
by FullmetalShortOne
Summary: I WROTE THIS A LONG TIME AGO. The writing and grammar are TERRIBLE. I do NOT write like this anymore! Ugh.gross.I'm so sorry for this piece of fail. Read at your own risk. I would delete it but a lot of people faved it.
1. Chapter 1

Feelings awaken

Chapter 1: Who deserves who?

Ed wandered up the long path that lead to the all to familiar house of the Rockbells. He was finally back for a tune up. Mainly because Al had told him when he walked there was a clinking noise. Ed had argued but finally decided he needed to go to shut his little brother up. He dragged his way to the doorstep. Suddenly he heard that familiar scream followed by a throbbing pain in his forehead. Ed looked up rubbing his head.

"WHAT THE HELL WINRY!" He yelled up at the blonde girl. "Glad to see you too!"

"I told you to call before showing up! What did you do to my art this time!" Winry screamed, glaring down at him.

"If youll stop yelling and throwing random objects at me maybe I can tell you!" Ed stormed into the house and threw his bags on the floor.

"Brother. You shouldn't be so inconsiderate. You should have called." Al said calmly.

"What do you mean?! You're the one who told me to come Al!" Ed said craning his head up to glare at his brother. "Im going to her work room." Ed yelled and ran up the stairs.

"Winry? You in here?" ed asked. The room was empty. All her automail things were gone and there were paint buckets laying around the room.

"Oh! Sorry ed. I forgot to tell you. I repainted this room so I moved all my stuff to my bedroom." Winry explained.

"Where are you supposed to fix my leg then?" Ed asked.

"Follow me." Winry sighed "Men are such cry babies…."

"Whatever" Ed mumbled. They walked into winrys cluttered room. Posters of automail parts and diagrams hung on the walls and scattered around the room were various sqrews and bolts that had been thrown in annoyance of one of her projects.

"you can sit there." Winry pointed to a wooden chair in the middle of the room. Ed walked over and sat. Winry heard the clinking noise right away.

" You have a loose sqrew on the inside. Shouldn't take that long to fix. You seem to have grown an inch though….so I might have to ajust your leg while you're here." She explained. She was kneeling down and getting out her tools.Ed had taken off his pants and was sitting in the chair in his boxers and tank top. Winry came over and began to unsqrew one of the joints. Ed hated it when she had to work on his leg, for one thing, he had to take off his pants and two she had to kneel very close and in aqward places to reach some of the sqrews. They never really talked while she worked. That's why ed was surprised when winry asked"So…hows sheska?"

"Fine." Ed awnsered, slighty confused "Why?"

"Just wondering" Ed noticed a slight blush spread on winrys cheeks. That was odd for her.

"There, all done. Turns out you didn't grow that much." Winry said standing up. She looked over at the fuming Edward who looked like he was about ready to rip her head off. She sighed "Grow up Ed…jeeez. Its not that bad to be short."

"WHOAREYOUCALLINGASHORTPIPSQUEAK!" Ed screamed running at her. Winry laughed and ran towards her bed.

"You of course!You shrimp!" Winry laughed. Ed ran over and pushed her. They both lost there balance and winry fell on the bed.Ed grabbed winrys waist to try and keep her from falling but landed on top of her.Ed could feel Winry stiffen at the postion they were in. He slowly pushed himself up so his arms were on both sides of her. He looked down at her face, now a very bright shade of red, and muttered something along the lines of 'sorry'.

"Its ok." Winry whispered. "I like you being this close to me."

Ed was shocked at her awnser.

"Why on earth would you want someone like me to even know you." Ed said sitting on the side of the bed.Winry sat beside him.

"Do you really not know Ed?" She said looking at her hands. "I-Im In love with you."

"Why on earth would you love someone like me?" Ed sighed, grabbing his arm.

"Ed, you were young, you cant keep blaming yourself." Winry said, putting her hand over his.

"Winry I-" Ed began to say but was cut of by Winry pressing her mouth to his. Her hands wrapped around his neck as he pulled her on top of him. She licked at his lips asking to get inside and he let her. It became a fight for dominance. Winry would put her tounge on top and ed would push it down and replace it with his. When they finally pulled away for a breath,there noses and forheads touching, Ed pushed himself away.

"Ed?" Winry pleaded, her eyes filling with tears, "You don't feel the same way do you?"

"Its not that Winry. I love you too."

"Well then whats wrong?"

"I cant be with you because I don't desearve you."

Winry looked at him in shock. "Not deserve me? I think you've got it backwards ed."

She leaned over and hugged him. Her tears fell on his shirt. "If anything I don't deserve someone like you.You a genius and your amazing and sexy and-"

Ed laughed. "Sexy huh?"

Winry pushed herself away. "Uh well….um….its just that…uh…hehe." Winrys face was bright red. This made ed laugh even harder. "Wow! Winry that's hilarious."

"Stop laughing at me!" Winry said pushing him over. He grabbed her wrist and she fell on top of him. Ed rolled over so that he was on top, looking down at her. "Now…where were we?"

Hey!Thanks for reading. So, what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Please review. I don't care if you thought it was crap I wanna know. I plan on this only being a few chapters long. Long stories annoy me. lol.As you can see it is mostly fluff. I just felt like writing a lemony kinda thing for them. It wont get super lemon, but it will get a little more intense later on me thinks. pervy giggle


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Caught in the Rain

After a long session of lust Ed pulled his lips from Winry's. Even though he never wanted this moment to end, He knew that Alphonse would be wondering what was taking so long. He walked over to where he had laid his pants and coat. Winry sat up and began putting her tools away.

"Winry?" Ed asked "Why, didn't you ever tell me how you felt?"

Winry paused trying to think of the reason. "I was….scared….I guess…."

Ed looked confused "Scared? I don't understand."

Winry sighed in frustration. "Man, for being a genius you sure can be dense. I -"

"You mean sexy genius." Ed corrected, cutting her off mid sentence.

Winry ignored it. "As I was trying to say, I don't feel like telling you."

"Fine don't tell me! I don't care!" Ed huffed, storming down the stairs. He didn't understand why Winry would kiss him that way and then not explain why. "Al were leaving!"  
"Um brother, no were not." Al said motioning out the window. It was pouring rain.

"So? Why can't we leave?! Its just water Al!" Ed screamed.

"Brother, no need to get upset. It's just that the train station closes when it rains this hard .Its practically hailing outside! That's all." Al explained, trying to calm his fuming older brother.

"Fine. I'm going for a walk." Ed said. Running out the door and slamming it behind him. He walked down to the muddy street. He wasn't sure that he should, but he needed to get away from everyone.

It was a mess outside. After a while of walking his feet were covered in mud and he was soaked to the bone. He still hadn't sorted everything out in his head. This was bothering him. Suddenly he sneezed. He muttered some choice words and reluctantly decided to head back, hoping everyone was asleep. Pinako would be angry if she saw how much of a mess he was walking in her house. It was really dark out. As he was heading back, he noticed something curled up under a tree. As he walked over, he noticed long blonde hair flowing from the back. _WINRY!_ Ed thought running up to her. She was in he usual work clothes. Her skin was like Ice. She was very still and her eyes were closed, the young alchemist leaned down to check her breathing. He barley made out the sound of her lungs filling with the chilly air. _Thank god. _At least she was alive. "Stupid out her without even a jacket." He muttered. Ed lifted her up and carried her back to the house. Her limp body was actually very heavy. Ed didn't want to admit it was difficult getting her in the house, especially trying to get up the stairs.. He set her down on her bed. "Crap…." He muttered "She needs out of these clothes…."

After a moment of hesitation, Ed reached down and removed her wet clothes. He tried not forming to much of a blush as he removed her bra and panties. He quickly threw a blanket over her and rummaged around in her drawers until her found a change of clothes. He quickly pulled the clothes onto her, trying not to stare. He then went and got a change of clothes for him as well, slipping into a t shirt and sweat pants.

He didn't notice until he came back that Winry was shaking. "She's cold." Ed stated, feeling her cheek. He decided to do the only thing he could do. He would have to sleep in her bed with her. Climbing under the covers he pulled her into his arms. He tried to put her on the side with his real arm. He was sure an automail arm would do no good for warming purposes. Slowly he felt himself and his young mechanic gain body heat back.

Just before Ed's eyes completely shut, he heard a whisper from the girl at his side. "I'm sorry, Edward."

"I'm sorry too, Winry."

"BROTHER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Al screamed, after he caught them sleeping in Winry's bed the next morning.

"It's not what you think Al!" Ed yelled, trying to explain what happened last night. He had tried to tell al what had happened but kept getting interrupted by Al's screaming rants about being a pervert. "Al its not-"

Ed was cut off my his own sneeze, He couldn't breath out of his nose and his head was killing him. Winry was still asleep. Although he noticed she wasn't breathing out of her nose anymore. They had both gotten sick.

"I can't believe you brother…I'm calling central and saying we'll be here a little longer because you're an idiot." Al said, tromping down the stairs. "Mustang is going to kill you one of these days, I swear he will brother." Al said sarcastically, making his way over to the phone to call the colonel. Shaking his head, the annoyed brother began dialing the number that had become all too familiar.

Yup. I really liked writing this chapter. I know there probably all OOC but O well…..it works. Hope you liked it! I'm thinking the next chapter will be interesting. Please Review!

O yeah and sorry for all my grammar problems…I really need an editor….hehe….


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Here's the next chapter. I think this chapter is pretty funny. Let me just get one thing clear so I don't get flamed: I'm NOT a RoyXWinry fan. Honestly, that pairing doesn't make any sense. I'm just having Roy tease Ed a little. K? K. Just thought you should all know that. Ok back to the story. O and I know I made Riza OOC. I did it on purpose, besides, you guys know me by now, I'm bad at keeping them in character. Anyway, seriously, back to the story this time.

Chapter 3: Colds Suck

The phone rang 3 times before Roy finally picked up.

"FOR THE LAST TIME MAES! STOP CALLING ME!"

"C-Colonel?" Al stammered. "Its Alphonse sir."

"Oh……" there was silence on the other end for a minute or too before the flame alchemist answered Al. "ahem, yes Alphonse? What's going on?"  
"Well sir. Ed and I are going to be here for a little longer sir."

"Why is that?" The colonel said, a smile tugging at his mouth.

"He has a cold sir. I don't want it to get worse, you know how brother is. He'll push himself too hard if he comes back to central like this."

"How did he get sick?" The colonel asked in a playful tone.

"Ummm…..well…" Al paused. He didn't know how to explain it, Ed didn't tell him why.

"He never said, I woke up this morning and he-"

Never mind, just give the phone to him and let me ask."

Al ran up the stairs. "ED! Colonel Mustang needs to talk to you!"

"Ugh…." Ed moaned getting out of the chair in Winry's room. "What does the bastard want now….."

Ed trudged down the flight of stairs and picked up the phone. "What do you want?" Ed asked.

"So, how's Winry?" Mustang asked.

"What do you mean how is Winry?" Ed asked.

"Oh just wondering…I hope you didn't push her to hard on the first time."

Ed eyes got very big "What the hell are you talking about!?"

"I always thought Winry had a nice ass." The colonel said. There was a large crash on the other line and a couple of gunshots.

"WHAT!?" Ed screamed "DON'T TALK ABOUT WINRY LIKE THAT! THAT'S SICK!"

"What? I'm not allowed to compliment an attractive woman?" Roy asked playfully.

"NOT LIKE THAT YOUR NOT AND DON'T CALL HER ATTRACTIVE!"

Why not? Does it bother you? I always knew you thought she was sexy…" Roy laughed, and then there was another crash. A woman screamed something along the lines of Pervert or Letcher.

The phone went dead. Fuming, Ed stormed up the stairs and slammed the door. He heard Pinako say something about not slamming doors but he could really care less at his point.

"What's wrong….."Winry muttered. She started to sit up. "Uhhh….my head." She let herself fall back on the pillow.

"It's nothing Winry. Seems like we both have a cold." He walked over and sat by the bed.

"O yeah, I don't remember anything from last night. How did I get in my room and why am I in miss matching night clothes…" Winry said looking at her outfit.

"Uh….well, I carried you back last night. You had passed out under a tree. I brought you in here….and…well… then…" Ed couldn't finish his sentence. If Winry knew what he had done she would kill him.

"THEN!?" Winry asked, a scary tone in her voice.

"Well you were wet and I didn't want you getting sick so I…ummm..."

"SPIT IT OUT ED!"

"I STRIPPED YOU!" the words slipped out of Ed's mouth before he could stop them.

"That is...I mean….I…uh…Winry?"

Winry was a bright shade of crimson._ He saw me naked!!!! _Suddenly her embarrassment sent her bursting with anger. "ED YOU PERVERT!"

"No Winry it wasn't like that I didn't see anything….it was dark!!!OUCH! WINRY STOP IT! I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING!"

Winry had climbed on top of him and was smacking, punching, screaming and kicking the crap out of him.

"I can't believe you sometimes Ed! That's sick!"

"FINE! Next time I'll just let you-" Ed was interrupted by a fit of coughing. "Damnit…" Ed muttered, His eyes watering from coughing so much. Wiping his face he looked up at Winry.

"Are you ok?" She whispered.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just a cold. You have one too. I guess we deserve it for being so stupid."

"Yeah I guess me beating you up wont help either. It will just tire is out more." Winry climbed onto her bed and pulled her knees up around her. Ed Climbed on the bed too. He sat across from her.

"Ed?" Winry asked.

"Yeah? What is it Winry?" Ed asked, looking concerned.

"It's my fault, your sick, I'm sorry. If I would have just told you why, you wouldn't have-"

"No! It's not your fault Winry! Don't say that!" Ed yelled. "Nothing is your fault."

"Ed! Please don't go back to central! Stay with me!" Winry said suddenly throwing herself on the young Alchemist. Her eyes filling with tears. "I miss you so much….you can't go."

"W-Winry? You know I have too…..I need to-"

I know! I know! Find that stupid stone! I'm sick of hearing about it! Why can't you just forget about it?" Right after the word left Winry's mouth she clasped her mouth shut with her hand. "Ed I-"

"So…..that's how you really feel…huh?"

"NO! Ed I'm so-"

"You have no IDEA how Al and I feel! So why don't you just mind your own business!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" Winry cried, as Ed pushed her off of him. He got up and was about to leave when Winry ran up and grabbed him around the waist.

"Don't go. I'm sorry. That was stupid."

"Winry that wont wor-"Suddenly the two teens lost there balance. They both landed on the hard wooden floor. Winry landed on top of Ed. His hands were placed awkwardly. One on her leg and the other on her waist. She was clutching his shirt with her head right beside his. They were both bright red.

"I'm sorry" Winry whispered in Ed's ear. "I think I know how I can make it up to you though." She noticed Ed's breathing stagger at her last sentence. She reached up and grabbed the sides of his face, locking him in a passionate kiss. At first Ed kissed back, and then he realized something.

"Cant…..breath…..Winry…." Ed gasped. He had forgotten his nose was congested. Winry pulled away and flopped on the bed pouting.

"Colds suck…." She muttered.

Ed sat up and walked over to sit beside her. He knew that he needed medicine and s did Winry.

"Winry, we need to go to a doctor."

"Oh Ed. Stop being a baby, it's just a cold."

Just then, Ed passed out. The last thing he saw was Winry's face fade into darkness.

Well there you go! What will happen I wonder? Hehe….please review! Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the delay. I've been starting a new fic and school has been hell lately. I was also planning out where I wanted this story to go. So please forgive the delay. Thank you to all who read my work. I really appreciate it.

* * *

Chapter 4: Cuddling is Nice

"ED! OH MY GOD! ED! WAKE UP!" Winry screamed. "AL! YOUR BROTHER IS PASSED OUT! ALPHONSE!!!!" Winry stumbled out of the bed to go get the younger brother, just as he entered the sound of his voice made her shiver. He sounded terrified.

"What is it Winry!? What's wrong!?"

"It's Ed! He passed out!" Winry cried.

Alphonse walked over to Ed. After examining him he let out a sigh of relief. "He's still breathing Winry; he just passed out from exhaustion. Let's take him down stairs." Al suggested picking up his limp brother. Winry grabbed a blanket and pillow and followed him. They set Ed down on the couch.

"I'm going to run into town and get you and brother some medicine. I shouldn't be long. Pinako went to a house call so you'll be here alone…is that ok?" Al asked, a nervous tone in his voice.

_Who can blame him after seeing Ed this morning with me? _Winry thought.

"Yes that will be fine Al. Hurry and get back. This cold is driving me nuts. "

"Ok then, I'll get back as soon as I can." Al stammered, walking out the door. Winry sighed and sat down in a chair by the couch. She looked over at Ed. He was resting peacefully, his head resting on the side of the couch. Winry jumped as he turned on his side, facing her. She noticed his arm was hanging off the couch. She never really realized how many scars he had. She had said that automail was better than flesh and blood. Had she really known what she was talking about? How painful was it to get every nerve attached? She honestly didn't know how it felt, only how to build it. That's why Ed wanted to get the stone, so he could have all his human parts. His brothers body was a given, but she knew he wanted to be back to normal too. She never realized how out of place automail looked.

"Poor Edward…." Winry whispered.

"Huh?" Ed mumbled.

"Nothing, try to sleep." Winry encouraged, getting out of her chair and pulling the blanket on him. Ed's eyes remained open and he glanced over at her. He had never noticed how beautiful she was.

"Winry?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened?"

"You passed out."

"O….right. I remember." Ed moaned sitting up. "Man my head hurts. Where the hell is Al?"

"He went to get medicine." Winry told him. "He'll be back by tonight."

"Ok, man this house is cold." Ed said, pulling the blanket over him.

"Yeah, it is. We do have a fireplace in the other room. Should we go in there?"

"Ok" Ed said, pulling himself up. They walked into the room and Winry stacked the wood and lit the fire. She walked over to the couch and sat, Ed sat beside her.

"Winry, I'm really sorry I barley ever come back here. Mustang sends me on a lot of assignments and in the spare time we have we need to look for the stone. You understand right?"

"Yes, I understand." Winry sighed. Ed wrapped his flesh arm around her waist and pulled her into him, putting the blanket over them. Ed didn't notice the bright blush across Winry's face.

"Ed?"Winry whispered.

"Hmm?" Ed asked, looking down at her.

"Ed ….I-" Winry whispered until her voice faded into a kiss. There lips formed to each other as there bodies molded into one. Ed pulling Winry on top of him and wrapping his arms around her waist. They finally had to pull apart, since they both were gasping for air on account of the cold. Winry laid her head on Ed's chest. Then she felt something.

"Edward." She said, a tint of anger in her voice.

"Uhh….yeah?"

"Do you have something you need to take care of?" She hinted.

"W-why would you say that?" Ed stammered.

"Because….Its digging into my leg!" She glared at him. He tried to act like nothing was wrong.

"I-I don't know what you mean…"

"ED! Go take care of your boner." Winry half laughed at the last word.

Blushing, Ed got out off the couch and walked into the bathroom.

A while went by without a sound from the bathroom.

"Ed you ok?" Winry asked cautiously. Nothing. He didn't say a word. _Maybe I made him mad._ Winry thought. She heard the door creak open about 30 minutes later. Ed came out and sat at the opposite end, not looking at her. He was still blushing. _Awww! Hes embarrassed_.

"Oh come on Ed, its not a big deal."

"Whatever." Ed muttered.

"Its not your fault." Winry comforted. "Its normal for a guy to get those."

"Your right" Ed said, his voice rising. "Its your fault! If you weren't so god damn attractive then I wouldn't get...that... so easily. Jerk!" He yelled, throwing a pillow at her. She noticed a smile tugging at his mouth. He was back to joking.

"I don't know whether to take that as an insult or compliment." Winry giggled. She snuggled against him and looked up at him. "Its ok, I don't care. We can just cuddle. Ok?"

"Yeah, Cuddling is nice." Ed said leaning against her.

"Night Ed."

"Night Winry."

Soon they fell asleep like that, both with very peaceful expressions on their faces.

* * *

XD! Thanks for reading. As you can tell this chapter is very…well….interesting. I tried to think of what I could have happen in this chapter and I decided to make it like this. I hope you guys don't mind. I thought it was amusing. Anyways, I realize that Winry's house probably doesn't have a fireplace but I put one there anyway. Please Review! 


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the delay. I really have no excuse…I'm just a procrastinator. Hehe….Anyway, this is the Lemony chapter for those of you looking forward to it. If you don't want to read it then you can read the next one because it's clean. This fic ends after the next chapter. This is almost the end……WAAAHHH!

* * *

Chapter 5: Feeling Better 

Ed cracked open his eyes. Sunlight streamed through the window. Grey ash was in the fireplace. A bag was sitting on the table. Ed pulled himself out from around Winry's warm grasp and picked up the package. Opening it, he discovered it was the cold medication. Smiling he read the directions and went out to get a glass of water to take it. He was already feeling a lot better, but he still wasn't back to normal. Al was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Morning Al. Thanks for the meds." He said, walking to the sink.

"Feeling any better brother?" Al asked in almost a whisper.

"Yeah, a lot better." Ed said, putting the pill in his mouth and lifting the rim of the glass to his lips.

"Brother?"

"Hmm?" he responded as he swallowed.

"Did you…did you and Winry….uh…."

Al didn't have to finish. The water shot out of Ed's mouth like a wave.

"What! No Al!"

"You didn't let me finish-" Al started to say.

"I know what you were going to say Al and the answer is no! Why would you think I would…O geeez…."Ed leaned against the table for support.

"Sorry brother…I just saw you two together and-"

"Yeah, I know. We just fell asleep like that, that's all."

"Oh." Al whispered.

"What is all the screaming for?" the blonde mechanic asked, stumbling into the kitchen.

"Nothing Winry, here's the cold stuff." Ed said, tossing the bottle of pills at her.

"Thanks." Winry mumbled. She walked over to the sink and took the medication.

"So anyway, I was thinking we would go back to central tomorrow Al." Ed said.

"You sure you're well enough?" Al asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine by then. Im going to go upstairs and pack." Ed said, walking up the stairs.

Panic filled Winry. _No! He can't go yet! Tonight is my last chance!_ She quickly followed him up the stairs. She walked into room. Ed was kneeling on the floor packing his things.

"So, you're really leaving tomorrow?" She whispered.

"Yeah" Ed mumbled.

"So….all you were doing was using me?!" She cried.

"Winry, we've been over this. You know why I have to go as soon as possible."

"I know! It's just not fair!" She said, her eyes filling with tears.

"Oh Winry…." Ed said, walking over and hugging her. Suddenly he heard the door click. Then a seductive voice whispered in his ear.

"I think it's my turn to see you naked….don't you think?" Winry backed Ed up against the wall. He never realized how strong she was. Her lips locked into his and she attacked his mouth by force. Her tongue wedged its way into his mouth. He finally mustered enough strength to pull her away.

Panting he whispered. "No….Winry…."

Winry pulled back and starred at him, very confused.

Ed continued "There's no way I'm letting you wear the pants in this relationship" With a smirk he shoved her against the wall and continued the forceful kiss that was now mutual.

When they both drew back for air, Ed felt Winry's warm breath against his ear. "Well I didn't plan on either of us wearing pants by the time were finished." She giggled and attacked him again. It was so forceful he lost his balance and toppled onto the bed. Winry straddled her legs over him and pulled on his shirt. With this, Ed grabbed her by the waist and flipped on top of her. He drew back and looked down at her. There lips were swollen and red.

"You realize that this is all hormones right?"

"Not entirely….we love each other right?"

"Well….yeah, I guess."

"YOU GUESS!?" Winry yelled. "What's that supposed to mean!?"

Ed laughed "I love you when you're pissed off."

"Jerk." Winry mumbled. She grabbed his pants buckle and began to pull of his belt. She kissed him before he could object, even though he didn't plan too. As she pulled off his pants he slipped off her tank top. She moaned as he kissed her neck and worked his way down. They stopped kissing for only a minute so she could slip off his shirt. Then it was Winry's turn to smother his neck in kisses. She placed her hands on his chest as they paused so he could slide off her pants. They were both panting and sweating heavily at this point. The only things left on were there undergarments. Winry began to slip off Ed's boxers when there was a knock at the door. They heard Al on the other side.

"Shit." Winry whispered.

"What Al?" Ed asked, trying to sound as normal as possible.

"I just wanted to make sure you guys were ok. I heard a lot of banging coming from up here."

"Were fine Al!" Winry yelled. "I just dropped some of my tools."

"Ok." Al said. They waited till they could no longer here his metal stomp down the stairs.

"Oahhhh...My…God….." Ed moaned. Winry looked down. Her hands were still in his pants.

"O! I'm Sorry!" She squeaked.

"Its ok…it's just….I want you REALLLY bad right now…."

Then Winry heard Pinako calling Winry downstairs.

"Great." Ed said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry Ed." Winry whispered, pushing him off of her. Winry grabbed her clothes and yelled that she was coming.

"Well….this sucks." Ed said, getting up and heading for the bathroom.

* * *

XDDD! Hope you pervs liked reading it as much as I loved writing it. This is my first actual lemon so if I made it too much or didn't put enough I'm sorry. I'm new at this. Please review! I probably will get some interesting ones for this chapter. lol. Thanks for reading…. 


	6. Chapter 6 final

Yeah, sorry for the delay. I was working on another story and I got sick after that…..so here's the last chapter of this fic. Thank you all so much for your reviews and for reading this fic. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I may write a lemon alternative ending but I will only do it if you guys ask for it. So vote for it or against it when you review please.

* * *

Chapter 6: Goodbye Gift 

Ed awoke to Winry's head hovering over him.

"Sleep Well?" She asked.

"Great, I'm completely better now." Ed smiled. He lifted himself out of bed and then noticed the packed suitcase was gone. "Where's my suitcase?"

"O, well….I decided I'm not going to let you leave." Winry smirked.

"Winry! Where is it!?" Ed yelled, searching the room for it.

"Chill out Ed. You'll get what you want after I get what I want." She giggled.

"Winry…." Ed sighed. "I have to go now. If you don't tell me where it is then I will search this house until I find it and then leave without so much as saying goodbye."

Winry's lip went into a pout. "That's not fair ed."

"Your not fair." Ed said, walking past her out into the hall.

"JERK!" Winry yelled as he slammed the door. Then she rushed after him.

"Where is it!?" Ed grumbled. He looked under tables and in closets and so far there was nothing. "Stupid Winry…." He mumbled as he walked into another closet. He heard the door then slam behind him. He spun around to find Winry giving him a very wicked smile.

"What'cha doing Edo?" She giggled. This sent shivers down Ed's spin but he tried to keep his cool.

"Looking for my suitcase….duh." Ed mumbled, digging around in the closet. Then he felt very strong womanly arms wrap around his waist.

"Winry…." Ed said in a warning tone. "No."

"What? I'm just hugging you." She said coyly.

"Well you better keep your hands where they are."

'Why Edward! I don't know what you mean!" She said sarcastically. Her hands began to lower.

"WINRY!" Ed yelled. He pushed her off and stormed out of the closet. "You better tell me where that suitcase is NOW!"

"What's wrong?" Al asked, walking in the room holding two suitcases. Ed looked at his suitcase then back at Winry.

"You sly little-"Ed started to say before Al interrupted.  
"What going on?"

"Nothing, lets go Al. See ya Winry…" Ed turned to leave when he heard sobs coming from the blonde mechanic.

"Winry, come on. Lets go talk for a minute." Ed said, tenderly taking her hand. "Be back in a minute Al."

"Ok" Al said in a very confused voice.

Ed pulled Winry into a side room and shut the door. He pulled her close and hugged her.

"I'm really sorry that I have to go" he whispered "Here's the best goodbye gift I can offer." He lifted her chin with his cold metal hand. Chills ran down Winry's spin as she gazed in his golden eyes. He drew her face up to his. The kiss started out soft and warm but soon became rough and passionate till Winry was sure she was flying. After the shock she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. She licked at his mouth and he let her in. Their mouths moved together as he cupped his hands around her face. They were locked onto each other. Both wanting more than they could have. When they finally pulled apart they were panting and Winry said in gasps " Nice….gift…."

"Thanks" Ed smirked " I try." Ed tried to pull away but he found himself locked in her unmoving embrace.

"One more time." She begged.

"Winry…." Ed smiled, pulling her face back up to meet his.

* * *

"Well Goodbye." Winry said, standing by Pinako in the front yard. 

"You boys come back soon." Pinako said.

"Sure thing." Ed smiled, making a suggestive smile at Winry.

"Bye." They both said as they turned and began to walk down the road.

It took all Winry had from running after them. Then she remembered the cold piece of reassurance in her pocket. Reaching in, she grasped the screw from Ed's arm.

"I have a feeling they'll be back soon." She said, walking into the house with a look of victory on her face.

End

* * *

So? What did you think? Like it? Hate it? Want a lemon ending? Tell me! Thanks for reading! 


	7. Lemon Alternative Ending

Sorry for the wait…..O you dont have to read this unless you voted for the lemon ending. It gives no new plot info...its just a different ending for the closet scene.

* * *

Lemon Alternative Ending(starts at the closet scene)

"Where is it!?" Ed grumbled. He looked under tables and in closets and so far there was nothing. "Stupid Winry…." He mumbled as he walked into another closet. He heard the door then slam behind him. He spun around to find Winry giving him a very wicked smile.

"What'cha doing Edo?" She giggled. This sent shivers down Ed's spin but he tried to keep his cool.

"Looking for my suitcase….duh." Ed mumbled, digging around in the closet. Then he felt very strong womanly arms wrap around his waist.

"Winry…." Ed said in a warning tone. "No."

"What? I'm just hugging you." She said coyly.

"Well you better keep your hands where they are."

"Why Edward! I don't know what you mean!" She said sarcastically. Her hands began to lower.

"Wiiiiiinnnnry!" Ed gasped as her hands got very close.

"What?" She whispered very seductively. "You don't like it?"

"Its-Its not thhhhaaat!" Ed yelled, as she began to undo his belt. "It's just that…ummm…..I have to leave and….uh..GOTCHA!"

Ed smirked pinning her to the side of the closet. "You are SO mine now!"

Winry blushed furiously.

"Hey! No fair! You cheated!" Winry pouted

"Did you seriously think I would let YOU control ME!?"

"Whatever!" Winry mumbled. "Just come here already!" she said pulling him closer onto her. She felt him give in as she wrapped her leg onto his back. This was so unlike her and him for that matter….but something had changed, it was hard to explain. All she knew was she needed him in her.

They stopped to get breath. Ed leaned over and locked the closet door. He then pulled Winry's tank top off. He pulled down her hair.

"What you say we finish what we started earlier?" He laughed.

"…ok….." was all Winry could manage to squeak, he was so powerful and wonderful. She had never seen this side of him. He pinned her up to the wall and began to kiss her neck and worked his way down her breast. He stopped to lick her and he heard her moan. She was defiantly responding. He smiled.

"Winry?" Ed whispered.

"Yes?"

"Do you want me?" He said sliding her hand to his member. He felt her grasp it. This made his eyes flutter shut.

"Yes." She leaned in and whispered in his ear. " I've wanted you for a long time now."

Ed's eyes widened. _She had?_

"Well, I think its time I made it up to you then." He smiled, locking his mouth onto hers. He lips were warm and salty. Winry realized they were both sweating heavily, this closet was really hot. The moved there mouths together, tongues sliding in and out. She bit at his lip and he licked hers. Slowly he got the last of her clothes off and she slipped off the rest of his. They were on the floor now. He looked at her very seriously now.

"Would you like me to put protection on first?"

"What?"

Ed rolled his eyes. "Do you want me to wear a condom or not?"

"Oh, well yes. We only need one little Ed running around."

Ed's eye twitched slightly "If you weren't so damn sexy and if I didn't want you so bad I would kill you for that comment."

Winry smiled as Ed rummaged around in his pants pocket(it took a minute to locate his pants).He pulled out a condom.

"ED!YOU CARRY CONDOMS IN YOUR POCKET!" She yelled.

"No….It was given to me before I left….."

"Who? O wow….." Winry laughed, realizing what the black haired colonel had done.

"Shut up!" Ed said, his face even redder that before.

"I'm sorry but that's really funny!" She laughed. Ed finally got the condom on and they were back to lusting passion. Ed bent down and rubbed his fingers over Winry's chest. Bending down to attach his mouth to his once more. After sometime of hot passionate teasing Winry gasped.

"Ed I need you in me…right now!" She said, curving her body up. Ed slide himself into her then. She let out a loud gasp and clutched his arms. It actually hurt. Considering she had never done this before. "Oh my…Ohhh! EDWARD!ED-" She screamed. Ed moaned and the action was complete.

They both relaxed. Ed ejected himself and he fell to the floor beside her. She curled up on his chest. They both were gasping for air.

"That…was…amazing…Ed…." Winry whispered in gasps.

" I love you….Winry." Ed said, leaning over to kiss her hair.

"I love you too." She said looking up and him and giving him a warm chaste kiss.

"I wish you didn't have to go." She said.

"I know, as soon as I get Al's body and the rest of mine I have to…..OH MY GOD!" Ed shot up. "AL!"

"What?"

"He's probably looking for me!" Ed said, fumbling around and pulling on his clothes. Winry pulled on her clothes and watched him run out the door.

She walked over and leaned on it, running her fingers through her sweaty hair.

"Well that was a romantic ending for my first time." She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

(Then just continue where Ed runs into Al outside the closet. Al didn't hear anything by the way. )

* * *

There you go! Hope you liked it! 


End file.
